dk64fandomcom-20200213-history
Levels Early
There are several methods to enter lobbies and levels without getting the required Golden Bananas or Boss Keys. These tricks work for most of them. B. Locker Skips DK's Method Go to the right side of a B. Locker and turn away from it while crouching. Jump and move backwards in mid-air to get closer to him. Alternatively, approach B. Locker from the right side while kicking. Then, without walking, do a standing attack combo (mash B) and try to aim the final slap at the level entry portal. If your angle is correct, his hands will touch the portal and pull you into the level. Lanky's Method Stand close to B. Locker and do Lanky's standing attack combo. The last arm stretch will reach the portal and you'll be pulled in. This works perfectly on all B. Lockers except for the ones blocking Frantic Factory and Hideout Helm. Chunky's Method Go to one side of B. Locker and aim at the portal with a Primate Punch. If his hand touches it, you'll get into the level. Orange Method Jungle Japes, Frantic Factory and Hideout Helm are the hardest levels to enter, orange clips are worth considering there. Jungle Japes Lobby *Use Swim Through Shores on DK Island, swim to the loading zone and jump in. *Climb the tree near the lobby and kick jump towards the boulder blocking it. A laggy camera angle, or a few orange grenades, ensure the jump reaches far enough to enter through the top of the rock. Note: The GB behind the boulder is not available until you talk to K. Lumsy and watch the boulder being smashed. B. Locker *DK's method works, but it's very hard to do in this lobby. *Lanky's and Chunky's methods work here. *The orange method is very inconsistent since the lobby isn't very laggy. Leaving the lobby The rock blocking the entrance is not solid from the inside, so you can just walk out of it. Angry Aztec Lobby Backjump + Orange Method Jump backwards into one of the corners inside the doorframe. Simian Slam helps not to get pushed away from the wall. Then press C-up and set up a certain angle. You can use the fairy camera in order to get that angle easily. After that, throw several oranges and you'll hopefully get damage boosted through the door. There are several setups for this trick, but none of them are 100% consistent. Whether you fly through the wall also depends on how fast you through the oranges, how many of them you use, and on the randomness of lag. This method is possible with just one orange, but it's very inconsistent. Moontail Method With Diddy, use a Moontail to get on top of the door frame next to the lobby entrance. Ledge clip to get inside the left corner; make sure you hold C-up until you land or else you may be pushed out of the door. Run forward and start a Chimpy Charge just before you fall off; if you timed it correctly, you'll fall off, but you'll lose height very slowly. After letting Diddy run forward a bit, jump and do an aerial attack to get to the loading zone. You can get in without Chimpy Charge by replacing the Chimpy Charge with a standing attack. B. Locker DK's, Lanky's and Chunky's methods work here. Frantic Factory Lobby *Moonkick using the Grape switch by K. Lumsy's prison. *With DK, go to one of the platforms on the ground near K. Lumsy's prison and try rolling into it. Do a ceilingkick out of it (run, press A and immediately mash B). While floating through the air, get onto the walkway leading to Factory. *It is possible to Moonkick on the small slope on the right side of K. Rool island, navigate to the platform with DK's GB behind bars and kick jump over to the walkway. *With Diddy, stand on the platform that is supposed to be raised, do a moontail and grab the ledge of the walkway. *With Tiny, use the Monkeyport pad and jump down to the lobby entrance. *With Tiny, jump on top of Lanky's switch on K. Lumsy's island. Backflip up to the slope on top of the prison and climb up it. Then do a Pony Tail Twirl to get to the walkway. *With any Kong, activate Tag Barrel Storage in DK Isles, tag a Kong out of range of the tag barrel and Telegrab up to the area by warp 4. The door that appears to block the entrance to the lobby is not solid, so you can just walk through it. B. Locker *With Lanky, knock yourself closer to B. Locker an Orange Grenade, or a Lime dropped by the Robo-Zinger, and proceed with Lanky's method. *With Lanky, long jump into B. Locker and proceed with Lanky's method. *The orange method works, but it is very inconsistent. Gloomy Galleon Lobby From DK island, swim towards K. Rool island and find the spot where many polygons meet. If you swim horizontally, you can go right through it. Move to the right and into the loading zone. Alternatively, swim to the wall to the right of the closed lobby entrance. You can use STVW to get through it and reach the loading zone. B. Locker *DK's, Lanky's and Chunky's methods work here. *Any kong can use the C-up glitch on the step next to B. Locker and walk around him to reach the portal. After leaving the lobby, you can use STVW to get around the gate. Fungi Forest Lobby *With Chunky, stack up the boulders in front of the Aztec lobby. Tag DK and use the boulders to get on top of the lobby. Then do several Moonkicks to get to the ledge with Diddy's switch. The last one involves going far to the left and kicking at the highest possible spot. Finally, do a kick jump to get over to the Forest lobby. *Alternatively, backflip into the rock that is close to the Aztec lobby and do a ceilingkick to get on top of it. From there, proceed as above. *With Tiny, use a [ jump to get on top of the Aztec lobby. Do another double jump off the dirt patch, followed by a Pony Tail Twirl to reach DK's ear. Climb the slopes on top of DK's head. Then go to the upper left corner, do a kickjump and Pony Tail Twirl out of it. Land on the slope to your right and climb it to get to the ledge with Diddy's switch. Finally, Pony Tail Twirl to the lobby. B. Locker DK's, Lanky's and Chunky's methods work here. Crystal Caves Lobby *With DK, do a moonkick on the slope below the rock that blocks the lobby. While flying head towards the rock and line yourself up perpendiclar to the far left ledge. Then jump out of the moonkick and try to grab the ledge. Pull yourself up and you'll be inside the boulder. If DK won't grab the ledge, your angle is probably not correct. Hitting the rock with the moonkick before jumping helps to line yourself up, though it is not 100% consistent. *With Tiny, walk toward the rock the way you're supposed to go. When you're close to it, change the camera so you're looking at the wall next to the rock. Jump, do a Pony Tail Twirl and start moving down left until you're in front of a ledge underneath the boulder. Press forward to grab the ledge and pull yourself into the boulder. *If you happen to do Forest Early and need to go to Caves afterwards, simply jump down to the boulder and grab the ledge. The boulder is not solid from the inside, so you can walk out of it after leaving the lobby. B. Locker DK's, Lanky's and Chunky's methods work here. Creepy Castle Lobby * By turning 'Story Skip' off, the first time you enter Factory will produce a fade into a short cutscene detailing K Rool's plans (Cutscene 17 - Helm Intros). If you go into the DK Isles loading zone during this fade, it will produce that same cutscene number, but in a different map (Cutscene 17 - DK Isles Overworld). Cutscene 17 in DK Isles is 'Opening Castle'. ** This can be done by getting TBS in the lobby and clipping out (Note that any trick involving first person to get out of bounds will not work with this trick). Upon playing an instrument close to the void trigger, you lock the camera elsewhere, which will deload the level lobby. Then you can walk through the portal to store it's entry (until you next load the room). After this, you moonkick onto one of the many boxes on the poles and clip out of bounds. After pausing in a certain spot (to update your stored position), you can throw an orange at a specific spot & angle and then enter first person. This will reactivate the portal whilst also knocking you into the loading zone (so you hit the loading zone late enough to be during the fadeout). B. Locker *DK's, Lanky's and Chunky's methods work here. *Alternatively, you can Ledge Clip the stairs and jump up to the portal while out of bounds. Hideout Helm *With Tiny, jump onto the small pillar near the upper Monkeyport pad. Jump toward the slope leading up to K. Rool's nose with a Pony Tail Twirl. The climb up to the nose. Go to the spot where his right eye (left eye from your point of view) meets the slope and try to jump through it while holding forward. After clipping, wait until the loading zone is in sight, then Pony Tail Twirl into it.